roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Secret Avengers
: "My faith is in people, I guess. Individuals. And I’m happy to say for the most part, they haven’t let me down. Which is why I can’t let them down either." : ― Steve Rogers The Secret Avengers were a team formed by Captain America in response to the Sokovia Accords and the disbandment of the Avengers. History Fall of the Avengers After the Battle at the HYDRA Siberian Facility, Zemo was taken into custody and Rogers was forced to leave his shield behind, convinced by Stark that he didn't deserve it as he and Barnes walked away. Some time later, Rogers broke into the Raft, where he managed to neutralise the US Marshals and set Clint Barton, Scott Lang, Sam Wilson and Wanda Maximoff free. Rogers was joined by Sam Wilson in his vigilantism, while Barton and Lang returned to their homes. Maximoff, though staying in contact, chose to live a quiet life off the radar in Edinburgh, Scotland. At the same time, seeking to make amends, Rogers sent Tony a package containing a letter and a cell phone. In the letter, Rogers apologised for the events that had transpired, specifically withholding the knowledge of Stark's parents' murder and the fact that they couldn't agree on the Sokovia Accords. He assured Stark that if the latter would ever need him, or any of the other Avengers, he would be a phone call away. Moments after reading the letter, Stark received a telephone call from Secretary Ross, who informed him that Wilson, Maximoff, Barton, and Lang had all escaped from the Raft. Stark quickly cut Ross off and claimed he was busy before hanging up, implying that he was allowing his former colleagues to escape. Refuge in Wakanda Some weeks after the Escape from the Raft, Rogers and Barnes were told by T'Challa that Bucky Barnes would have to return to cryo-sleep stasis to have a better chance of having his Winter Soldier programming removed. Though Rogers disagreed, he left the choice to Barnes, who decided to give it a chance. After Shuri explained how she intended to remove the HYDRA programming, Rogers stayed by Barnes' side as he went into the ice once again. Rogers thanked T'Challa for his actions in protecting Barnes, with T'Challa noting that both Barnes and T'Chaka were victims and he wanted to help one find some kind of peace. Rogers warned him that if the United Nations would discover that Wakanda was harbouring the Winter Soldier, they will come as Thaddeus Ross and Everett Ross were still furious that he had gotten away, to which T'Challa boldly stated that they may try. After Shuri successfully freed Barnes from HYDRA programming, and he was allowed to settle on a Wakandan farm, Rogers occasionally visited his friend to check his recovery. Retaking the EXO-7 Falcon After months of remaining under the radar, Rogers and Wilson were later joined by Natasha Romanoff, who was now on the run for helping Rogers during the Clash of the Avengers. Sam Wilson decided they would operate better if he had the EXO-7 Falcon and revealed that he knew where it would've been taken following his arrest. The three arrive at Traxus Industries' offshore facility and discreetly land the Avengers Quinjet in the docks and hide in a container until the area is clear. Once they've got the opportunity, the trio leave the container and slowly move throughout the compound, making sure that they don't attract any attention and raise the alarm. They split up, with Romanoff taking the high ground while Rogers and Wilson handle the guards on the bridge. Despite trying to be lowkey, Rogers and Wilson's attack on the bridge raises the alarm and the guards are made aware of their presence. A Code 19 distress call is sent across the facility and the security alert the authorities about the so-called Secret Avengers. As the two quickly flee the bridge, Romanoff jokingly mocks them for their plucky stealth take downs and the three regroup at the entrance of the main facility. With the facility's power shut off, Rogers, Romanoff and Wilson jump down the elevator shaft, arriving at the bottom floor. Deducing that the guards know they'll be coming for the EXO-7 Falcon, Rogers tells his team not to hold back. Once the EXO-7 is located, the three ambush Traxus Industries' security team and are able to quickly advance further into the compound. Sam Wilson locates his pack and suit that had been confiscated, and Rogers tells him to suit up, knowing more guards are on their way, as well as the authorities. , Romanoff and Wilson make their escape]] While Sam suits up, Steve and Natasha head out to fight guards blocking the elevator shaft. Once the facility is clear, Sam grabs onto his allies and flies them up and out of the shaft, and the three head to the roof. In order to avoid a tail, Natasha locates an empty Traxus Industries Quinjet and jokes about racing them to the jet, regretting it afterwards. Once the Secret Avengers board the jet, Rogers asks his team where they'd like to go next, with Wilson reminding him that it was his call. Rogers smiles, and gives Sam the coordinates of Wakanda. The three make an escape and are able to avoid capture, leaving the authorities without any leads. Off the Grid The three would remain off the grid following their loud ambush on the security at Traxus Industries and making off the with EXO-7 Falcon. While off the grid, Maximoff and Vision had forged deals with their respective teammates to be able to secretly reunite with each other. They would be allowed to periodically have secret romantic meetings together in order to blossom their growing relationship, on the condition that they return to their teammates after their conclusions. During these meetings, Vision would use his powers to assume a human form to visit her, turning off his tracker so he, and Maximoff's location, could not be found. Infiltrating Terrorists Continuing their efforts in getting rid of crime and terrorism, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff and Sam Wilson, all fugitives, made their way to Syria. One of Romanoff's old KGB contacts informed them of a shipment of weapons, enhanced by Chitauri technology being delivered to ISIS. Romanoff infiltrated the area and watched for the delivery to arrive, informing Rogers and Wilson that it was heading their way. As the terrorists inspected the weapons, Rogers and Wilson ambushed them and knocked them out with great ease. Romanoff then joined them and they all took off their disguises and went to move the shipment before they get caught. When asked on whether they should inform Tony Stark about the weapons, Rogers stated that he would have enough to deal with already. As they were about to leave, they soon came under fire by more terrorists, causing them to hide. Rogers informed them that they had to move the crate full of Chitauri weapons before a story bullet hits it and causes an explosion, asking Wilson to make a path for them using his wings. Wilson deflecting the incoming bullets, allowing Rogers and Romanoff to escape with the weapons, and then proceeded in firing back at the terrorists at the opportunity. They returned back to their Quinjet to load the shipment where they would strip the components, making the weapons unusable and then continue on in their secret missions in Lebanon. When they entered the Quinjet, they were approached by Nick Fury, who had come to them to try and help them mend the damage that happened to the Avengers. Attack on Vision Roughly a month later, the intergalactic warlord Thanos tasked the Black Order with retrieving the Mind and Time Stones on Earth, placing a target on Vision's head. Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian left to retrieve the Time Stone from the New York Sanctum, while Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive were en route to take the Mind Stone from Vision. During the events of the attack on New York, Bruce Banner determined that Vision would be one of Thanos's next targets, but was notified by Tony Stark that Vision had shut off his tracker two weeks earlier, and had gone missing. Realising that only the rogue Steve Rogers could possibly locate him, Stark reluctantly attempted to call Rogers on the burner phone he had left for him, only to be interrupted by the arrival of the Black Order. After the conclusion of the attack, Banner managed to locate the discarded phone and call Rogers himself, warning him of the threat on Vision's life. fights Steve Rogers]] Steve Rogers, who had been called by Bruce Banner, located Vision's area, alongside Natasha Romanoff and Sam Wilson. In a coordinated attack, the Secret Avengers engaged the Black Order, attacking together and even using their own weapons against them. With Wilson knocking Midnight away, Romanoff managed to use Midnight's spear to severely injure Glaive, while Rogers retrieved Glaive's weapon. Midnight summoned her spear from Romanoff and attempted to kill the Avenger, only to be blocked by Rogers. The two Avengers managed to overpower and disarm Midnight in a brief melee duel, before Wilson flew in and knocked her down, cornering them. and Proxima Midnight flee in a Q-Ship]] While Wilson hold both Midnight and Glaive at gunpoint, Romanoff threatened to kill them. Infuriated, Midnight countered, claiming they would never get the chance, before the two retreated to their waiting Q-Ship and fled to orbit to nurse their wounds, taking their weapons with them. The three Avengers took the injured Vision and Maximoff back to their stolen Quinjet to plan their next move. While Romanoff berated Maximoff for not regularly keeping in touch due to their romantic meetings, Rogers decided to finally return to the Avengers Compound, knowing that the coming threat was bigger than anything they have previously faced. Reuniting with James Rhodes ]] Upon arrival in the Avengers Compound, Rogers and the team were greeted by Thaddeus Ross, who mocked them that they were wrong to believe that they are allowed to be heroes again. However Rogers told Ross that he was done asking for permission or forgiveness reminding him that Iron Man was no longer here to defend the Earth, and went as far as to threaten war with him and the Governments of the World if they try to get in the way. When Ross ordered Rhodes to arrest them, Rhodes chose to cut off the communication and join Rogers. Reassembled in a room, the Avengers discussed their course of action and Banner warned them that Thanos was coming for Vision's Infinity Stone. Both Maximoff and Rogers protested when Vision offered to sacrifice himself to destroy the stone. When Vision proposed his life on the line, Rogers was still unwilling to let him sacrifice, but Vision reminded Rogers of his own act of sacrifice, asking how his own choice was any different. Once Banner proposes a solution of removing the Infinity Stone, Rogers decided to know where find it in Wakanda. Battle of Wakanda greets the Secret Avengers]] Arriving at Wakanda with his team, Rogers greeted T'Challa and reunited with his old friend, Bucky Barnes. Inside the citadel, Rogers watched Banner and Shuri's discussion on how to safely remove Vision's Mind Stone. Once Okoye gained a signalled of a massive Outrider Dropships crashing onto Wakanda's dome, T'Challa ordered the city to be evacuated, engage all city's defences, and Rogers was given dual Wakandan Shields. soldiers prepare to fight against the Outriders]] As the Avengers and the Wakandan army prepared to face Thanos' army of Outriders, Rogers and Romanoff accompanied T'Challa to face Midnight and Cull Obsidian. Finding their opponent nonnegotiable, Captain America rejoined the rest of the army as they prepared for the alien invaders. Countless alien soldiers began pouring out from the ship and charging into Wakanda's barrier force field. Despite killing numerous amount of them, more and more began to force themselves through the barrier, they were quickly dispatched by the allied army. Unfortunately, they were forced to open the barrier in order to prevent the city from being encircled and to force the enemy to focus their attention on them. Once Black Panther ordered a gap to be open on their section of the barrier, Captain America joined Black Panther were the first to engage with the army. Fighting off numerous outriders, the situation grew grim as the allied army began finding themselves overwhelmed by the innumerable enemy army. enters the battle]] Eventually, Maximoff was forced to enter the battle in order to give them an edge. The arrival of Thor, Groot and Rocket Raccoon turned the tide of the battle. Unfortunately, Maximoff's participation left Vision open to get attacked by Glaive who have infiltrated the city, which ruined the process to remove the stone. Captain America raced to save Vision and managed to reach him in time to prevent Glaive from killing him. Engaging in a duel, Rogers battled with Glaive and held his own well but lost the upper hand after warning Vision run away before he will get himself killed. Fortunately, Rogers was saved by Vision, thanking him before being told that he doesn't trade lives. As victory was almost at their grasp, Rogers was told by Banner that Thanos had arrived in a space portal. Having acquired almost all of the Infinity Stones, Rogers immediately ordered every Avenger to regroup. engages Thanos]] Desperately, Rogers faced Thanos with the dire situation of his allies being subdued. As Maximoff tearfully destroy's Vision's Mind Stone, Rogers and his allies find themselves hopelessly outmatched by Thanos and his dominion over the fabrics of existence granted by the nearly complete Infinity Gauntlet, with Rogers being the second one to be taken out by Thanos, who used the Power Stone to send in a concussive strike to blow him away. With the only being left standing to fight, Rogers desperately fought back to buy time, as he held Thanos off by grabbing his hand, a feat that managed to momentarily surprise the Mad Titan. Rogers was eventually swiftly defeated by Thanos by being incapacitated with a single punch, leaving him powerless to prevent Thanos from getting the Mind Stone and completing the Infinity Gauntlet. Despite Thor's attempt, Thanos achieved his goal of killing off half the universe. As Thanos retreated from the battlefield, Rogers was able to get back up on his feet and asked Thor on what happened, he remained silent as he laments on his failure. After Rogers asked Thor further on what happened, he soon realised that Barnes is disintegrating in front him, leaving him in absolute shock and horror. In the aftermath of the battle, Rogers knelt next to Vision's demolished body, unable to do anything but accept defeat. Reformation of the Avengers Following their defeat, Rogers rallied the remaining Avengers and they returned home to the Avengers Compound in New York. After a devastating few years, Rogers and Stark reconciled and began a quest to right Thanos' wrongs, resulting in the reformation of the Avengers and the subsequent disbandment of the Secret Avengers. Members Former Members Steve Rogers * Name: Steve Rogers * Species: Human * Activity: 2016 - 2018 * Status: Alive * Description: Steve Rogers is a World War II veteran and the team's leader. After Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum transformed the frail Steve Rogers into the powerful and heroic Captain America, his amazing World War II exploits made him a living legend. He is considered to be the world's first superhero. During the Avengers Civil War, he had to face against some of his members led by Iron Man because of Rogers' disagreements with the Sokovia Accords and defending the Winter Soldier. As a result, Captain America was tagged as a fugitive. Two years later, Rogers came out of hiding in order to protect Vision's Mind Stone, but he failed when Thanos claimed the stone and wiped out half of the universe. Falcon * Name: Sam Wilson * Species: Human * Activity: 2016 - 2018 * Status: Alive * Description: Sam Wilson is a USAF veteran who was one of the test pilots for the EXO-7 Falcon flight harness, but after his partner Riley was killed in action, he worked as a counsellor for veterans in Washington, D.C., where he became acquainted with Steve Rogers. Rogers and Natasha Romanoff turned to his help when they discovered S.H.I.E.L.D. had been compromised by HYDRA, and he donned his wings again to aid in stopping Project Insight. In the wake of the Ultron Offensive, he joined the second incarnation of the team. He stayed loyal to Rogers as they faced against Iron Man and his supporters on the Sokovia Accords, causing Wilson to go on the run with the rest of those who opposed the Accords. He fought in the Infinity War, during which he was disintegrated when Thanos used the Infinity Gauntlet to wipe out half the life in the universe. He was revived five years later by the Hulk, who reversed the effects of the Decimation by using the new Infinity Gauntlet. Black Widow * Name: Natasha Romanoff * Species: Human * Activity: 2016 - 2018 * Status: Alive * Description: Natasha Romanoff is a former Russian spy and a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., the international counterintelligence agency that founded the Avengers, before it collapsed at the hands of HYDRA. Even in her short career at S.H.I.E.L.D., Romanoff has turned covert espionage into an art form. Armed with an extensive complement of high-tech weaponry and armaments, as well as a vast repertoire of martial arts and hand-to-hand combat training, Romanoff's skill-set seems to know no bounds. Romanoff initially supported the Sokovia Accords but chose to betray Tony Stark, realising the damage their fight against the Avengers opposing the Accords was causing. After allowing Captain America and the Winter Soldier to escape, she was forced to go on the run. She rejoined the Avengers following Thanos' attack on Earth and fought his army during the Battle of Wakanda. Relationships Category:Teams